Who Knew
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: This is after the last sacrafice and it is basicaly with the mind set that rose and adrian did have sex in spirit bound. The summary stinks but please...READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I couldn't concentrate on my other stories because I kept thinking about this idea, and I'm fairly sure someone else has done this before but I really wanted to try it. It popped in my head and I couldn't get it out so let's see if I can actually do this. Okay, please tell me what you think. I really hope you all like it. Oh and I don't own Vampire Academy. Oh and also, in this story Adrian and Rose did have sex in Spirit Bound.**

RPOV

I couldn't believe it. Lissa and I were sitting on the bed Dimitri and I shared I wanted to cry. So much had happened and I thought the drama was finally over but truth be told, it really never is. I was crying, my head on Lissa's shoulder as she tried to comfort me.

"Shh… It's ok Rose. You'll get through this. I'll be with you throughout everything too. Don't worry." She said smoothing my hair. Just then Dimitri walked in. taking one look at me he came over and sat on the other side of me stroking my back. Ok now I was starting to feel like a damned dog. Why were people petting me? Ugh! Standing up I walked over to one of the sofas and sat down. Even though the bond was gone a part of me knew what Lissa was thinking right now. '_You need to tell him Rose. If you really love him he needs to know.'_

I took a deep breath and turned to look at Dimitri right in the eyes. Dimitri had been so supportive of anything I wanted since we got together, I just hoped he would still feel that way now.

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant." I said looking in his eyes. A million looks shot across his face. Starting with joy and ending with confusion and disappointment.

"Roza, you must be mistaken. Dhampir s can't have children together." He said standing up about to walk out.

"I'm not mistaken." I said. I had to tell him this, because I loved him. He needed to know. "The night before I got arrested, Adrian and I had sex. I didn't realize it before with everything going on but… Dimitri I am pregnant with Adrian's baby." I said I felt one tear escape from my eye.

Dimitri was quiet for a long time. Finally he spoke. "So when is the appointment?" he asked, to my confusion.

"What appointment?" I asked.

"You're getting an abortion right? You're not going to keep it." He said, saying the last part as more of an order than a statement.

"No Dimitri I am not going to get an abortion. I am not going to get rid of my baby no matter what." I said standing up angrily. What the hell was he thinking?

"Well, if you don't get an abortion then I will leave you. So chose Rose." He said, and it was obvious by the tone of his voice what he thought I should pick.

"Then goodbye Dimitri. It was nice knowing you." I said, getting up and storming out. Lissa, who had been quietly watching the whole time, followed me.

"How DARE he?" I practically screamed as Lissa and I walked around court. I don't know where Lissa was going but she was leading me somewhere. "He wants me to get rid of my BABY?" I said, and honestly at this point I didn't care who knew. They would all know soon enough anyway.

"Rose?" A voice asked from behind us. I would know that voice anywhere. Turning around I met the emerald green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. Even without Lissa's hard nudging of my arm, I knew I had to tell Adrian too.

"Lissa could you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Adrian." I said my voice emotionless. After telling Dimitri I was terrified of telling Adrian. but something in me felt safe with him.

"Could we please go somewhere more private Adrian?" I asked. I didn't want to tell him in front of what I now realize was a restaurant. Adrian pulled me to his room, which was actually very close to the restaurant. Once we were in his room, Adrian sat down on his sofa and I sat down across from him. I was feeling really unnaturally shy when Adrian spoke up.

"Rose, what were you talking about to Lissa. Your aura is a mess, the darkness has faded from your aura a lot but it shows me now that you are sad and happy and confused and upset and a whole lot of other emotions. What's. Going. On." He said. I was honestly a little surprised. He still cared about me. That is why he stopped me. I half though he knew everything.

"Adrian…" I said quietly, praying in my head that he wouldn't hate me. that he wouldn't want it gone like Dimitri had. Taking a deep breath I decided to do this quick. If he was going to hate me more than he already did I didn't want to drag it on. "Adrian I am pregnant. I am pregnant with your child." I said. I had been looking at my hands before playing a piece of jewelry that Lissa had gotten me as I said it. I didn't want to see this. I felt him sit next to me and he put a finger under my chin, turning my face so I was looking into his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he asked looking in my eyes. I felt a tear escape as I nodded. He carefully wiped the tear away and looked at me again. Suddenly he seemed to remember everything that had happened between us and he scooted away from me and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you tell Dimitri yet?" he asked me, not in a mean way, more of in a observant way.

"Yeah." I growled, thinking back to it. He looked surprised and so I told him about what had happened and when I got to the end when Dimitri wanted me to get an abortion he shot up.

"He wanted WHAT?" he screamed. "You're not getting an abortion. Please Rose don't get an abortion. Please!"

"Don't worry." I said, a little surprised that he cared so much for the baby already. It made me want to smile. "I told him no and he wanted me to pick, him or the baby so I said the baby and were basically over now. If he can't accept my child then I don't want to be with him anyway." I said, and I meant it. He shouldn't make me pick between being with him or having my child.

"Rose, if you left him who are you staying with? I honestly don't want you going back to his room, and I know you're not mine anymore but the baby is and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't stay with him." he said and the look on his face told me that he was being honest. I smiled at him.

"I don't want to go back there either. I'll find somewhere to stay I guess. I would stay with Lissa, but with her being queen and all Christian rarely gets to see her so I don't want to take her away from him."

"Rose… I know were not together anymore, but honestly, you can stay with me. I'll sleep on the couch and then tomorrow we can find you a place to stay. It's really late now and they won't be able to get you a place to stay until at least tomorrow." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Adrian. I'll call Lissa and see if she can bring me some pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow." I leanded over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for being there for me Adrian. Thank you for not being upset about this." I said. I felt like I needed to say it. He could have easily been like Dimitri and I would have to deal with this by myself. But something told me that he wasn't going to leave me.

After a moment we both pulled away and I saw love burning in his eyes. I hated that I had picked Dimitri. If I could change this I would but I couldn't. I stood up and called Lissa. She said she would be over with my stuff soon. I told Adrian and we decided that neither of us were tired yet and we had to wait for Lissa anyway, so we started up a game of rock band. Adrian was on guitar and he gave me the microphone.

We were halfway done with '_I'm so sick' _by flyleaf when there was a knock at the door. I, figuring it was Lissa, went to answer the door. The person who stood before me was definitely not Lissa and Adrian who had seen who was at the door, had a look of terror on his face.

**Who was at the door, you might wonder? GUESS, GUESS, GUESS! Okay, please review and if you want to guess who was at the door you can, I am not that original so you probably can. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter of my story it means a lot to me. have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aright I hope you all like it and thank you to everyone who read this story and thank you for reviewing my story. I don't own Vampire Academy.**

APOV

Rose and I were in the middle of playing a song on rock band when someone knocked on my room door. Rose stood to answer it and when she did, it took everything in me not to go hide. My face must have been terrified though. Rose had a look on her face, when she turned to look at me for a moment, that made me think that if this wasn't a 'serious' moment, she would laugh.

"What are you doing here old man?" she asked, trying to sound in charge and defiant. Abe, walked in and sat down on my sofa.

"So Rose I heard you're pregnant." He said like he was discussing the weather. Rose looked slightly horrified that he knew but honestly, why else would he be here?

"So?" She asked. I think she was scared of her father's reaction. I had always thought Rose was beautiful, but I think she is even more beautiful when she is in charge and unafraid. And even though she was afraid, she wasn't showing it. I mostly knew because I had known her so well and I can see her aura. She was beautiful and I don't think even though she did what she did to me, that I will give her up. She is my drug. I needed her and maybe, just maybe she would need me too. Maybe she would open herself to me again and we can start new again.

"Rose can you please excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with your father." I said trying to borrow some of the strong air she had. She looked like she was about to argue, when Lissa called her phone and asked her to come over her house really quick. She gave her father a warning glance and quickly disappeared.

"Adrian, if you think for a moment that you can leave her, the-" I cut him off there.

"Abe, if you think that I would leave my child then you really know nothing about me. I love Rose, even after everything that happened and I love that child too. Even if Rose doesn't want me to be with her romantically, I am going to be there for her throughout this whole thing because I love her. I will always love her. And when the baby is born I will love it too." I said angrily. No matter what I wasn't leaving Rose. And she wasn't leaving me, not this time.

"You better mean that Adrian, and if you don't… Well, I'll let you guess of what comes next." He said seriously looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I nodded just as seriously, and walked him to the door. He was walking out, when something occurred to me.

"Abe, how did you know Rose was pregnant?" I asked curiously.

"Dimitri called me." He said and I don't know why but I felt my blood boil. "He said he wanted to stop Rose from making a huge mistake." All of a sudden I wanted to go punch that son of a bitch.

"Did he also tell you he wanted rose to get an abortion? That he told her to pick between the baby and him?" I said and I saw Abe's face darken.

"Maybe I will need to go have a talk to Dimitri later I'll talk to you later Adrian. Remember, if you hurt my little girl, I will hurt you Ivashkov." He said as he walked out into the night. I would hate to be Dimitri.

Knowing Rose was coming back over I started to clean up my room a little bit. I wanted her to be happy and comfortable here. I called room service and they sent up extra blankets and a blow up bed. I also had them send up some food, I knew Rose liked pizza so that's what I ordered. I was getting kind of nervous because it had been a while and Rose was still gone. I don't know what Lissa called her for, but where was she? She had to come back soon. My phone started ringing like crazy all of a sudden and I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lord Adrian Ivashkov?" a voice I didn't recognize said into the phone and I suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"Lord Ivashkov, I am calling to inform you that Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway was just admitted to the hospital. Queen Dragomir asked we inform you." I felt the phone slide from my hands and I quickly grabbed it.

"What happened? How long ago was this? Is she alright?"I asked my thoughts all over the place. I could barley think. Was the baby alright? I was about to ask when the voice spoke again.

"Guardian Hathaway was attacked. I cannot disclose the details at this time, but Queen Dragomir asked that you please come to the hospital."

"Thank you for informing me." I said as I hung up, shoving the phone in my pocket and I ran out the door to the hospital. When I got there Lissa was sobbing into Christian's chest and he was stroking her hair. I ran over to her.

"Lissa, what happened? Why is Rose here? What about the baby?" I asked my mind going crazy from everything.

"Adrian! I had asked Rose to come back to the room because Dimitri threw all of her stuff out of the room and I needed help to get everything together. We took everything to my room. Rose was going to get the last box when I heard her scream and when I ran outside…" Lissa started sobbing even harder now. "They – they don't know what's wrong with her. They think she might die. I tried to heal her but it didn't work. The magic didn't work. I'm going to lose her!" Lissa sobbed all over again.

I felt myself start to fall. I heard the people surround me and try to wake me up, but it was like I was watching from afar, trapped in my own hell. Rose and the baby… I could lose my baby and my love. Then the blackness took over and all thoughts were gone.

**Okay tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own VA**

APOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. A second or two passed before I remembered everything and I shot up. I had to find Rose. When I looked around I realized where I was. I was sitting across from Rose in the hospitable. There were two beds in Rose's room and I was on one of the. I jumped out of bed and ran to her. I could only see her face but from what I could see she looked bad. Her face was swollen and purple and she had a cut starting under the middle of her right eye to her lips. I wanted to kill whoever did this to her.

I laid my hand on her cheek softly trying to heal her. Lissa had said it didn't work but I had to try. To my surprise, it healed the cut on her face and faded some of the bruises'. I felt someone grab my arm and I spun around to see Dimitri. Hatred filled me and I wanted nothing more than to punch him, but I kept my head because it wouldn't help Rose or the baby right now.

"What do you want Belikov?" I said. just because I wasn't going to try and hurt him didn't mean I was going to be nice to the man who wanted my kid dead.

"How can you heal Rose but Lissa couldn't?" he demanded like I knew the answer. "I thought you stunk at healing." He said, rudely.

I took a deep breath. I think he just wanted to piss me off but I wouldn't let him win I just looked at him one more time and turned back to Rose and started to pull down the blanket. Dimitri tried to grab my arm again but his fingers caught fire for a split second, and Christian came to stand beside me. Dimitri went and sat down in a chair and I turned back to Rose again. And I touched her arm lightly and concentrated on her and her wounds seemed to vanish. I smiled lightly to myself.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked turning to Lissa who was staring at me in amazement.

"She slipped into a coma, they aren't sure she will ever wake up." Lissa said, her voice quivering and knowing Lissa, she had cried out so many tears already, even as I was passed out she probably kept crying for Rose.

I looked at Rose again and concentrated hard, trying to pull her out of this, trying to use my healing abilities to make her wake up. Nothing happened for about 6 minutes. I see what Lissa meant about her body repelling it. It was like all the darkness that had begun to fade from her aura had created a wall around her. I couldn't break through it.

Angrily I stood up and went outside. I could feel spirit getting to me and I needed a cigarette. Walking outside I found a bench and sat down, lighting my cigarette. I was lifting it to my lips when some idiot smacked it from my hands. I turned to see Dimitri standing there looking pissed off.

"What the hell?" I asked him standing up.

"You are going to stay away from Rose. She doesn't need that baby or you dragging her down. She is guard to the Queen. If she has that baby she will ruin her life." He said. I think he wanted to hit me but guardians can't hit mori especially royal mori.

"You have no right to say anything about her choices or her life. Yes she is the queens guardian, but do you think Lissa wants her to give up the baby? They are like sisters! Lissa wants that baby. And it would ruin her life? The only time her life was ruined is when she spent it with you!" I said I was beyond pissed. I knew he was going to hit me. I could practically see the fight starting and I couldn't wait. Even though I was a mori, I wasn't above compelling him if he wasn't above hitting me.

"Adrian! Dimitri! Rose is awake! Common!" Christian shouted as he ran back in. He may not get along with Rose but he still cares for her. She is like his sister. I ran inside as fast as I could and when I got to Roses room I saw her. She was talking to Lissa and she was smiling about something. I didn't think, I just ran to her and kissed her. I kissed her for all I was worth and she kissed me back. I felt someone grab me then and I thought knew just who it was.

"What the hell?" I said spinning around to face…Abe. Oh crap.

"There are more important things at the moment than kissing my daughter Adrian. like finding out what the hell happened to her." He said giving me a look that made me go sit down, Dimitri just smiled smugly. He is such an ass.

"Rose, who hurt you?" Abe asked and it always surprised me when he used that gentle voice with her. He didn't use it often but he used it with her.

"I don't remember much of it honestly." She said her voice somewhat distant. "It was a man. I couldn't see him all that well but I know him from somewhere. I don't know where though." She said, she looked sad that she couldn't remember. "Now, what about my baby?" she asked the question I was terrified to know the answer too. What if our baby is hurt? What if it dies? Fear crept into my mind and I held my breath, waiting for someone to respond.

"The doctors are still running some tests, but they think that the baby is fine. It really is a miracle." Lissa said looking at Rose. Knowing Lissa, she already had the babies whole life planned out.

"Thank God." Rose said, closing her eyes. I think all of us but Dimitri were silently thanking God when Rose shot up. "Hey when do I get out of here? I don't want to stay in here for long." She said, looking around at us. I couldn't help but notice how her gaze lingered on mine longer than the others. Dimitri noticed too because his aura shot out, wrapping around me. Jealousy took over a huge portion of it.

"Well" the doctor said walking in. I didn't even know her name. "Your baby is healthy which, honestly surprises me. I am happy your baby is ok but the amount of damage you went the baby should be dead. I have no idea how it survived." the doctor said looking at Rose who I think was just happy to hear that our baby was ok. I could care less too at the moment because the babies health was more important than the how to me. 'Our baby' I though, loving the sound of that. I was pulled out of my own thoughts by the doctor's voice again. "You should be able to leave in a few hours, if everything continues to check out. You will be put on bed rest though and you will need to have someone close to take care of you."

"You can stay with me." I said. Honestly, I don't think I could let her out of my sight. Dimitri stood up and began to argue that she shouldn't and trying to talk her into coming home with him.

"Rose, I'm sorry for what I said, you know I am. But I love you! We're meant to be together! Come home and stay with me. I will take care of you." He pleaded.

"Dimitri, honestly I don't want to stay with you right now. You gave me a choice and I chose. I don't trust you with my baby and right now that means I don't trust you with me. I will stay with Adrian." She said in a firm voice. I wanted to get up and dance with joy. Dimitri just turned around and stormed out of the room.

An hour passed and Rose checked out just fine. Lissa and Christian walked back to my room with me and Rose and helped get Rose's stuff set up. When they left Rose looked at me. She was laying on my bed looking like an angel. I knew she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it Rose?" I asked her softly, brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"When I was unconscious, I watched my life from a distance. Everything that had ever happened and I realized that I love you so much Adrian. The moment your face came into view it was like the stars realigned themselves for us. I don't know how I missed it and I am so sorry for everything I did. I love you Adrian." she said and I thought my heart would burst.

"I love you too Rose." I told her, and I kissed her lips softly and I walked out of the room.

**Alright! Thank you everyone who has read this story and thank you everyone who has reviewed! I hope you liked this chapter! Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story and all those who read my story. I appreciate it so much!**

RPOV

I woke up the next morning, feeling extremely nauseas. I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. I finished throwing up and grabbed my tooth brush that had been brought over last night and brushed my teeth. I decided just to get ready for the day and took a shower too. I got out got out of the shower and I realized I hadn't brought my clothes into the bathroom with me.

Wrapping a towel around me I walked outside to go get my clothes from the bedroom. When I walked out Adrian was asleep on the blowup matrices he had set up. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Smiling to myself I walked into the bedroom and looked around for my clothes. I couldn't remember where Lissa put them. I walked into the living room and looked at Adrian.

"Adrian." I said poking him with my foot, and nothing happened. "ADRAIN!" I said poking him even harder. And he rolled over and put the pillow over his face. Getting annoyed I leaned down, I moved the pillow out of his face and started to kiss his face softly. I felt his arms go around me and pull me close. I pulled away and readjusted my towel a little. He watched me, grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning Rose." He said stretching and standing up. I tried to ignore the fact that he was slept in his boxers.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked him and just kept looking at me with that smile on his face.

He sighed and walked into the bedroom again and I sat down on the sofa. He came back out with a pair of shorts and a tank top and my underwear. I gave a kiss on the cheek and went to go get changed. I came back out and he had gotten changed and had some eggs and bacon made for me and him. I sat down at the table and we ate in silence for a while.

"So…" I said. this was getting a little awkward. "How did you sleep?" I asked him and he smiled at me. I missed him so much, but I didn't know what to say to him right now.

"I slept okay, I was thinking about this last night, we need to go ahead and get a nursery set up for the baby." He said.

"Well what if we go baby shopping today?" I asked him while I played with his hand, looking up at him.

"You can't Little Dhampir." He said and it made my heart swell to hear his old nickname for me. I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Why not?" I asked him sweetly.

He gave me a smile that said 'love you but no' "Because you are on bed rest and not supposed to leave the house." He replied stroking my hand softly. He brought my fingers to his lips and kissed them softly and I suddenly remembered us sitting in the café, when I was being punished for going to Vegas. I moved off my seat and sat on his lap, nuzzling my head into his neck.

He stroked my hair softly, kissing my head every now and then. We were so peaceful for all of 5 minutes when a knock sounded at the door. I gave Adrian a smile and went off to go answer it.

APOV

Rose and I were having a wonderful morning when someone knocked at the door. Rose smiled at me and went to answer it. I watched her walk off. She looked so hot. While she was doing that I cleaned up the breakfast mess when I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could to the front door to see her hugging the alchemist. I think her name was Sydney.

"Little Dhampir could you please not scream like that unless you are in trouble?" I said. I was glad she was ok but she scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry Adrian. Can Sydney come in for a minute?" she asked, like I would tell her no.

"Come on in." I said turning around to get back to cleaning up the kitchen while Rose chatted with the alchemist for a while. When I was done she was gone and Rose was cleaning up the living room.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She turned around and put her arms around my neck. I leaned forward to kiss her, but she got to me first. She kissed me hard, and I could feel love and passion coming from the kiss. I replied eagerly and backed Rose up so we were lying on the sofa, me on top of her, never letting our lips leave each others. Rose started to pull of my shirt when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off of her.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily, before I realized who was here. Janine and Abe were here along with my mother and father. I looked back at Rose, who looked completely embarrassed.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?" I asked sitting down next to Rose. I had to admit I was slightly afraid of Abe. Our moms looked horrified, my dad looked pissed and Abe looked bored, but in a sleeping lion kind of way.

"Well we just wanted to stop by to see how our kids were doing and how our future grandchild was doing." Abe said, completely at ease.

"Well we are all doing fine. Maybe we can all have dinner sometime?" I said wanting to get alone with Rose again. She was sitting wide eyed on the sofa. It was odd she hadn't regained any of her usual… Roseness like she usually did.

"Rose? You ok?" I asked and she stood up and ran to the bathroom, I followed her in there and she was throwing up. I held her hair back and she kept throwing up. Our parents stood at the door and watched, unsure how to react. When she finally stopped throwing up, she stood up, flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. I stroked her hair, unsure what she wanted me to do when all of a sudden she dropped her tooth brush and grabbed her stomach.

"Rose?" I asked panicked. Her eyes were wide and I caught her just as she passed out. Her shirt was turning red in a spot and I pulled it up a little to see a cut about an inch long going across her stomach. It wasn't very deep but she just kept bleeding. I tried to heal it but I felt the wall like the one from last night blocking my efforts. Abe picked Rose up and we all ran to the hospitable for the second time in as many days.

**Okay there is a reason for what I am doing so… yeah. Also, who do you think attacked Rose? Why do you think Rose isn't able to be healed? Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Thank you everyone who reads/reviews this story. I love you all!**

RPOV

I woke up in a hospital again. I was getting really tiered of this and honestly I didn't understand how I got here. I was brushing my teeth and then I'm in the hospital. When I woke up, I saw Adrian pacing nervously by my bed and all of our parents sitting in chairs. My parents and Adrian's mom looked worried, but Nathan looked like I was the least of his concerns. Jerk.

Sitting up I decided to ask what was wrong with me this time. I opened my mouth to ask but Adrian ran over and gave me a kiss.

"Thank God, Rose I was so worried! What happened? Are you alright?" he asked and honestly I wanted to laugh. He was so cute when he was flustered. I stroked his cheek softly and smiled at him.

"I actually don't remember what happened. Last thing I remember I was brushing my teeth and then my stomach hurt so I put my hand to it." I said honestly looking around at all of them. "How did I end up here?"

"We carried you Rose. You passed out." Abe said walking over to me. I looked up at him confused. He was about to say something when Lissa ran in and hugged me.

"Rose what happened?" she asked franticly.

"I don't remember. Relax Lissa. I'm fine see? Actually when can I go home?" I asked looking around the room. Adrian looked nervous and sat down in a chair and everyone got really quiet. My mom finally stood up.

"Rose, the doctors don't know what is wrong with you. Until they know, you can't leave." I opened my mouth to protest but she stopped me. "You're not doing it for you. Do it for the baby. Do you want the baby to suffer because you refuse to stay here?" My mom asked me in a serious voice and I sighed.

"No… I will stay here." I said miserably. I hate hospitals. Lissa moved aside as Adrian came to stand next to me. He stroked my face.

"It's not that bad Rose." He said chuckling softly at my expression. I moved my hand to cover the one that was on my face when my finger met a sharp point on the edge of the bed. My finger started to bleed a little and Adrian healed it before I could object. It disappeared and Lissa gasped.

"What is it Lissa?" it isn't like she has never seen people heal before. She could heal. She looked from me to Adrian nervously.

"Are you shadowkissed to Adrian?" She asked.

"No…" I said looking at her completely confused. "What would make you think that?"

"When Adrian healed you, darkness entered his aura, and you took it." She said.

"But I haven't felt like the darkness was controlling me like I did before." I said. I actually have been fairly level headed.

"Well that is the weird thing. Your aura isn't darkening. It just… went to you…" Lissa said shaking her head.

I opened my mouth to comment when my stomach started to hurt again. I let out a sharp gasp then everything went black.

APOV

I was standing there when Rose passed out.

"Rose!" I said grabbing her hand. "Why does this keep happening? Rose?" I looked at her again and the cut was back, just one cut on her stomach that kept bleeding. I tried to heal her but the wall was still there.

"Lissa!" I said desperately, and she came over to help, as Abe paged the doctor.

"It isn't healing Lissa! Why isn't it working?" I asked, the darkness wrapping itself around me like a blanket. The blood just kept coming, and I sank down on floor, traitorous thoughts crept into my mind. What if the baby dies? What if Rose dies?

**Okay you probably know what's going on and if you don't you will know soon. sorry the chapter is short, but I will update soon I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I hope you all like this chapter! I have sent Rose to the hospital alotish but there is a reason I promise! Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! Also, (I know this is a weird question) but think Vampire Academy and the song in Mulan, the 'I'll make a man out of you'. Can't you see it working? Oh! If you like teen titans then they have a version of that song with them too! **

**.com/watch?v=9lTDE7AfGhA **

**Sorry I'm a little spacey today. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

LPOV

Rose wasn't waking up, and Adrian was freaking out badly. The doctor still hadn't come yet and everyone needed to calm down. We were getting nowhere by freaking out. Apparently Abe thought the same thing because he grabbed Adrian by the back of the shirt and yanked him up.

"How the hell do you expect to take care of a family if you can't keep your cool in a time like this? How the hell are you helping Rose now? If this is what you are going to do, then leave. Rose needs someone who won't act childishly, but someone who will be able to think out a way to help her." He said, making Adrian stand straight up before turning his back on him to face Nathan.

"And you. Get off your lazy ass and go find the doctor now!" he demanded and I didn't know Nathan could run so fast. "Can you heal her?" he asked me.

"I can try. It wasn't working before but if it could help Rose…" I leaned over and placed my hands on her stomach, over her cut. The dark wall was still there but I fought to get past it. I concentrated on the cut, and when that didn't work, the baby.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. All of a sudden it was like the wall crashed down I could see some invisible tie from Adrian to Rose's stomach. I healed the cut and concentrated on the baby more. The tie that was between them seemed to slowly take the darkness from Adrian. Oh my god.

Looking up I saw Adrian studding me, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Adrian, you and Rose aren't shadowkissed." I said and he gave me a Duh look. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think you and Rose are shadowkissed, because you and the baby are shadowkissed."

His eyes widened and he looked at me. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now, and to be honest, I didn't want too. He stood frozen. He looked so lost and confused.

"Adrian, all the darkness inside of you goes into that baby. You can't let the baby suffer like that. You should start on so medication. Rose won't want you drinking and smoking no-stop, and smoking around the Rose is dangerous for the baby too." He had to understand this. "Ask the doctor if you can get some antidepressants like I used to take."

Just the doctor walked in with Nathan walking slowly behind her and she looked at Rose. After studding Rose for a few moments she nodded her head and wrote something down on a little clipboard she was carrying.

"This seems to me like a relapse more than an illness. I honestly think Rose will be fine, but we really should keep her here for at least a week. If she keeps fainting, she will stay longer." The doctor said, just as Rose woke up. I ran over next to her.

"Rose! How are you feeling?" I asked her, looking at her face, trying to search for anything to hint at the old rage she used to get. If the baby was shadowkissed, that had to have effect on the mother.

"I feel hungry honestly. Can I please go get something to eat? I really want some pizza actually." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't get up, but I'm sure one of your friends can go get you something to eat." The doctor said smiling at Rose and Rose groaned.

"I'm going to be stuck here forever! Go ahead and book this room for me for the next billion years because you people are never going to let me leave!" Rose cried and we all fought trying to keep serious looks on our faces. Rose was only here not even a day and she wanted out. Imagine her after a week.

"It'll be okay Rose." Daniella said. "I'll even go get your pizza." She patted Rose's hand and dragged Nathan out with her.

"I like your mom, Adrian. She is always so nice to me." Rose said at random and Adrian smiled at her. They were SO cute together!

"Well then Rose, if you like my mother so much maybe you would consider becoming part of the family?" Adrian asked and I wanted to jump for joy.

"That would be weird though, because then the babies mom and dad would be like siblings and how on earth would that help anything and LISSA STOP HITTING ME!" Rose screamed as I slapped her.

"I don't think Adrian was saying he wants you to be adopted into his family." I said looking at her. I think all the fainting has messed with her head.

"I think he did. He said…. OHHHH! Wow ok. Umm" she said finally realizing what he meant. He was smiling like he thought Rose was the funniest thing in the world. God he must love her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you please give me the pleasure marrying me?" and Rose's eyes started to mist over with tears.

"Adrian… I love you so much! I would love to marry you!" she cried and Adrian ran over and they kissed passionately. Just then Jill and Christian walked in. They had been working on defensive magic classes and just now got off.

"Rose!" Jill screamed running over to Rose. I couldn't help what I felt every time I looked at Jill. I couldn't believe I hated her as much as I actually do, but I guess I just have to live with it. Christian walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly. I am so happy we are together again. I missed him so much.

APOV

She said YES! She said yes I can't believe it! My love, my Rose, is going to be mine! I had pulled back from kissing Rose when Jill ran up and now I had to go. I needed to go get Rose a ring. I walked out of the room and out of the hospitable after kissing Rose on the forehead and telling her I would be back soon.

After I was outside I felt someone behind me and I spun around to see Abe. As always he looked relaxed with an undertone of danger.

"Isn't it customary to ask the father before you ask his daughter?" he said looking at me in a lazy way.

"Sorry Abe, but what's done is done." I said turning to go when his voice stopped me.

"Adrian, I went to talk to Dimitri." I turned around and faced him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told him to stay away from Rose and he told me that he knows who hurt Rose." I froze. I actually froze. "I demanded he tell me, he refused and ran. I haven't been able to catch him, but he did give me an important piece of information. Whoever it is, isn't done with Rose. He want Rose to suffer he did and he wants his revenge. If you want to marry my daughter you will prove yourself first Ivashkov. You will stop this person. If you don't… consider yourself dead." He said turning his back on me and walking back up to the hospitable.

**Okay I don't know if you guys will get who the killer but you can guess if you want. There is also more to the baby than I told. Please Review! Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay just a question. Does anyone else think that a good song from Adrian to Rose in the Last Sacrifice is Bruno Mars's grenade? Ok moving on! **

LPOV

I had been thinking about this for a while now. I knew Rose couldn't have both the kids and her job, at least not while she is pregnant. I was going to wait till a little later in her pregnancy when I ran into Guardian Ethan Moore. He had actually been stripped of his Guardian title because of his involvement in the queen's murder, but they hadn't arrested him or executed him because he didn't actually know what he was doing. He really just withheld information. Looking at him, he looked so sad so upset. I knew he probably deserved a second chance. He made a mistake, it happens. Maybe he can fill in for Rose for a short time until I can find a more permanent replacement. Not that there is ever really a replacement for Rose, but I need a guardian and I can't let Rose risk the life of her child.

"Would you like a second chance?" I asked him, and he looked up at me, a spark of hope flashed into his eyes.

"Wouldn't everyone?"

"Well, you are lucky enough that I am granting you a second chance. You made a mistake. Don't let it happen again. I would like you, if you wouldn't mind, to become my temporary guardian. Guardian Hataway is pregnant and I don't want to endanger her." I said and he smiled.

"I would be honored too" he said smiling at me. We said our farewells and I told him I would be in touch about his job. Now I just had to tell Rose…

RPOV

A week had gone by without incident and I couldn't be happier. I hated being cooped up so much. The day I got released Lissa and Adrian came to talk to me. they had decided that it would be easier for both of them to take care of me if I was close to them both, so they moved my stuff into the room in Lissa's home. Adrian and I would be sharing a room and Lissa was right down the hall. It was perfect. Until I heard something that truly upset me.

"Rose…" Lissa started, after we had gotten back to the new room. It wasn't my old one because Dimitri still had that one and Lissa, not matter what he did, still couldn't bring herself to kick him out, mostly because he didn't have anywhere else to stay.

Adrian I had been putting some of our clothes away and I hadn't heard her walk in. They had mostly put my stuff up, but some still needed to be taken care of.

"Hey Lissa, What's up?" I asked turning around and giving her a smile.

"Rose, you know I love you as my guardian right?" she started, looking really nervous. I nodded for her to continue. "But I don't think I could let you guard me, not when you're pregnant. You understand right?" she asked, pleadingly. In that moment I felt completely crushed. How could she, after all it took for us to get where we are? We worked so hard and she just wants me to stop? Part of me screamed she had a point but most of me was to hurt to care. I turned to Adrian, praying he would object.

"Rose, I am sorry, I'm with Lissa on this one. You being her guardian right now isn't the smartest thing to do. Wait till after the baby is born and you can start working again." He said calmly, trying to take me in his arms.

I didn't answer him, or Lissa for that matter. I couldn't, not when I didn't know what to say. I got up and I ran out the door and down the stairs. I ran to the guardian gym at court and I started to beat up the dummies they had set up. Then, when most of them were beat up beyond use, I ran to the field and started to run. I ran as fast as I could. Finally I started to cry.

I don't really know all the reasons it hurt me so bad. Maybe this was how Lissa felt when I left her to go find Dimitri. But I couldn't help but feel like my world was ending. My whole life was about being a guardian, and a part of me knew that while I was pregnant with the baby I would have to take time off. The way Lissa had said it made it sound so official though, like she was replacing me. I felt someone's arms go around me, in a safe, protecting way. When the tears stopped I looked up into the beautiful brown eyes I had fallen in love with, what seems like so long ago.

"Roza…" he said gently stroking my hair in a soothing and loving way. "Why are you crying?" he asked me while pulling me over to a bench. We sat down and I told him everything. By the time I was finished I was crying yet again, but not as badly as before. Now it was just mild little tears.

"What am I going to do Dimitri?" I asked him. I had pulled out of his arms a while ago, but as wrong as it was I wanted to go back into them. I wanted Dimitri because he understood what it felt like to be a guardian. He knew what I was going thought and no matter how much I love them, Adrian and Lissa didn't. They never would.

Dimitri pulled me into another hug and I hugged him back, wishing that this could just be easy, wishing that I could have both. I finally realized why what Lissa said hurt so much. Sitting there with Dimitri, I realized I could only have one. I couldn't be a true guardian and take care of a baby. I had to pick one and I knew I would pick my child. I had to give up the other part of my life because I had to be there for my kid. Tears began to come faster and Dimitri held me tighter kissing my hair. I was about to pull away, to tell him what I realized, what I had to do, when someone cleared there throat loudly at us. I turned to see Adrian standing there looking at me with such an expression of hurt it broke my heart in two.

?POV

I watched from afar plans running through my mind. What I could do. Guilt also flowed within me. I couldn't punish a child for what the mother has done. I would wait until it was time, wait until the baby is born, and then Rose will know the consequences of her actions. But that didn't mean I couldn't make her suffer. I watched Adrian and her talk, her pleading and his anger. Dimitri had left about the same time Adrian had arrived and now all I had to do was wait.

**Please let me know what you think! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Over 30 reviews! YAY! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

Dimitri had gotten up and left when Adrian came, and I was glad. This was not his business.

"What the hell Rose?" Adrian asked looking at me. the words weren't mean, but sad.

"Adrian, he was just comforting me." I said but I understood why it hurt him. How could I not? I reached out to take his arm but he pulled back, his eyes showing none of their usual love for me.

"Rose…" He said looking at me with those green eyes I adore so much. "You were upset with me so you run to him? We're going to get married. How can we be married if you run to your ex every time we disagree?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Rose… I'm sorry but I can't and won't marry you until I know I can trust you."

"What about the baby?" I asked half scared he would walk out on him or her.

"The baby has nothing to do with our relationship Rose. I will be there for the baby wither we are together or not." He said and I felt bad I doubted him, even for a brief second.

"Is there any way I can make you trust me again?" I said practically pleading with him. He just shook his head and took a step backwards.

"I need to see that you can be faithful to me before we resume what we have if we ever do. Rose, I let you off easy the first time because honestly, I love you, but I can't just let you keep doing this to me." He said and he turned around and walked off. When he was out of sight I began to cry again. All I seem to do now is cry. I got up and went back to see Lissa. Even with everything going on with Adrian, especially with everything going on with Adrian, I needed to tell her what I realized. I also needed to tell her what happened. I walked back to her home to tell her everything.

~~Week 8 of the pregnancy~~

RPOV

I was back at the stupid hospital again. But this time I had an appointment. We were going to get a check up on the baby and Lissa wanted to come but Adrian said it was his kid so… he won. Adrian still hadn't forgiven me but I had been working hard at regaining his trust. He had set up another bed in the room because he didn't want to leave me alone while I was pregnant, didn't want to sleep on the sofa every night, and refused to sleep with me.

We were getting my ultrasound done today, Adrian and I had both agreed that we didn't want to know the gender of the baby. The doctor was looking at the little screen and then she looked over at us, smile on her face.

"I have some news for you Rose." She said. "It looks like you are going to be having-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE GENDER OF THE BABY!" I said covering my ears. And the doctor shook her head and her and Adrian pulled my hands off my ears.

"Rose, it looks like you are going to be having twins!" she said.

I began to smile when I heard a loud thud and I turned to see Adrian passed out on the floor. I was worried but he woke up after a second or two.

"What happened?" he asked looking confused at all of us.

"Adrian!" I said looking at him with a huge grin on my face. "We're having twins! Please don't faint again." I added quickly and he stood there frozen. I thought he was upset until I saw the grin spread across his face.

There was a lot Adrian and I needed to discuss and we went out for ice cream as we finished up at the doctor. We were still on court grounds so Adrian didn't need another guardian and we were alone together.

"What are we going to name them?" I wondered out loud and we both began to think up names.

"If we have a daughter I want her named after your mother." I said quietly, and he looked at me in surprise. "She has been so kind and supportive. I said looking around and Adrian smiled at me.

"I'd like that Little Dhampir." He hadn't called me little Dhampir since the Dimitri incident. I looked up at him lovingly hoping he could see how much he meant to me. He leaned forward and kissed me hard on the lips. He pulled back just as quick and we walked back to Lissa's house. When I walked in I nearly ran into Guardian Moore. I hadn't liked him much at first but now, I didn't like him less. I gave him a small smile and walked inside quickly.

Telling Lissa was like a bomb exploding. She had been in charge of decorating the nursery and she was so happy. She had desperately wanted to know what the gender of the babies was and was so upset when she had found out we didn't want to know. She had pouted about it then and now she was slapping Adrian and I.

"I have to decorate the nursery for the babies and how am I supposed to do that if I don't know what their gender is? Also how on earth can I buy them their outfits if I don't know? Why must you do this to me?" she cried and Adrian backed out slowly and I followed his lead. We walked back into our room and sat down on my bed. Adrian had his back to me and was getting his pajamas to go change.

"Adrian… Please take me back." I said quietly and he turned to look at me.

"Rose, I want to. I want you so much." He said, his voice filled with love for me and fear of me hurting him. I stood up and I ran into his arms, where I belong.

**Okay tell me what you think! ****XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**WHERE IS THIS QUOTE FROM! '"I have journeyed to the mall of shopping and discovered the joy of earthly hair ornaments! Do you wish to-" "No"' and 'I saw a squirrel. I was goin like this! (acts squirrelish)**

RPOV

I woke up against Adrian's chest, just as for the last week or so since we had made up. He was so cute when he was sleeping, so I didn't wake him. I took my shower and did my hair and makeup. Lissa was throwing some lunch party thing and she wanted me to come. I would have refused but she already had bought me my dress. It was going to arrive at my room sometime later today. I came out and Adrian was still sleeping. He could be so lazy sometimes. I thought to myself as I walked over to the bed.

"Wake up Adrian." I said shoving him lightly. He rolled over and covered his face with the pillow. "Adrian, wake up! Common!" I said. "Fine don't wake up." I said swatting him playfully with a pillow. He grabbed me and held me so my arms were pinned down at my sides.

"Hey! Let me up Adrian!" I playfully tried to escape from him. We both knew if I wanted to I could get away.

"Nope." He said rolling over so he was laying on top of me. "If I let you up you might violently attack me again."

"It was a pillow!" I said, laughing.

"A violent pillow." He said. I swear he could be so stupid sometimes, but he was also sweet and cute too. Deciding it was time to turn the tables I flipped him over so I was on top of him.

"Ah ha, so the rubber band is on the other claw now isn't it?" I asked him **(Love that quote!) **he tried to get back on top but I wouldn't let him. it our struggles we somehow ended up falling down on the floor.

Suddenly we heard someone clearing there throat from the doorway. We both turned to see Christian standing there looking at us with a smirk on his face. "Ivashkov, Hathaway, get your asses off the floor and go get ready to go downstairs or you will risk facing the wrath of Lissa Dragomir." He said hanging my dress on the doorknob. He walked off and I stood up and walked over to see my dress. it was beautiful. It was a long mermaid style white dress that had a sweetheart neckline. It seemed sort of an odd choice but whatever makes Lissa happy. I went and put it on and did my hair into a relaxed sort of wavy curly look. I touched up my make up from earlier and I grabbed my pair of black heals out of the closet and put them on.

"You look sexy." Adrian said, coming out in a black tux. I walked up to him and adjusted his green tie. He looked so hot.

"So do you." I said. "Now common, before Lissa comes and drags us there." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

When we got to the party Lissa looked like she was losing her mind.

"RoseIhavebeenwaitingforyou,Wherethehellwereyou?" She asked in practically one breath.

"Calm down Lissa I was just upstairs getting ready. So why do we need to be down here anyway?"

Lissa didn't answer me as Adrian walked off with Christian into the other room. All of a sudden my dad walked out of the room next us and offered me his arm.

"What the hell are you doing here? And I'm not taking your arm. Who knows where it has been?" I said. Lissa gave me her motherly do-it-or-die and I took his arm as he lead me into the other room. As we walked into the room it clicked. I looked around the room to see Adrian standing at the end of the aisle. The music started playing and we began to walk down the aisle. Everything seemed to fly by and it came time for our vows.

"Rose, the first time I knew you were going to be part of something important in my life, and after spending time with you, I know you are the only one I would ever want to be with. I love you Rose."

My eyes filled with tears and blinked them back, trying to be composed. "Adrian, when you first met you, you seemed to me like a creepy stalker. I disliked you. But I love you Adrian." I said.

"Adrian Damon Ivashkov, do you take Rosemarie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he said, looking into my eyes with such love and devotion that I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to.

"Rosemarie Elena Hathaway, do you take Adrian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Adrian grabbed me and kissed me for all he was worth. All the love in world was in that kiss.

Abe POV

I watched my Rose be married to Ivashkov. I let them marry before we caught the psycho-path who had hurt my daughter, because of the effort he had put in. We were so close to finding out who did this. Also the news about the twins made me decide that this shouldn't wait. Let them have time to be together, and we will catch who ever hurt my daughter, my Rose.

**Okay crappy chapter but tell me what you think. I have had a sort of writers block on this story for the last couple of days, and I know this is short. Next chapter will probably be sometime in the future after the twins are born I think. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm so sorry it is so crappy and short, but thank you for reading it anyway. I love you all. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, so sorry about how long it took me to update but I couldn't come up with anything. Thank you everyone who reviewed, added the story as a fave/alert. It means a lot to me so thank you. Also I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. **

~38 Weeks~

APOV

I left the house when Rose laid down for a nap. She had been so tired and upset lately, I wanted to get her something so she knows how much she means to me. I was at the jewelry store at court, Rose would kill me if I left court, looking at a beautiful emerald heart necklace that was surrounded by little diamonds. Paying up I felt Rose wake up. The bond between me and one, or both, of my child/children grew stronger with each passing day. I knew, from them, that Rose had woken up. Rose was probably hungry, so I picked up a pizza and a soda and went back to the house. Rose hated fancy dinners and liked to avoid them if she could.

Walking into the house we still shared with Lissa I sat the pizza down on the table.

"Pizza!" Christian said sitting down and taking half the pizza on his plate. We had been hanging out some, enough for me to tell that while he didn't blame Rose on Tasha's death, he still felt weird around her. He hadn't said that exactly but you could tell it by the way he cringed every now and then at her, the way his aura would suddenly burst into an angry sadness then flare down. Mostly it had stopped. His aura always looked guilty when he looked at her. Like he was ashamed of what had happened.

"That was for Rose, Christian." I said trying to take the plate from him but he just kept moving it. Between Rose and Christians appetites it was impossible for them to share a pizza. They always argued over the last slice, who ate more, so on and so on.

"There is still some left." He said, pointing the slice of pizza he was trying to eat so I wouldn't take it at the box. "Anyway, Rose and Lissa went out shopping. Rose wanted to go walk around and Lissa has some more baby stuff she wants to pick out. Guardian Moore went with them." Christian said rolling his eyes. I started to laugh when I felt something. All of a sudden I felt a brief flash of pain and the second I realized it was from the bond, it felt like the bond split, it was gone. I grabbed my phone and dialed Rose.

"Adrian!" Lissa shouted into the phone. "Meet me at the hospital, Rose is going into labor!"

The line disconnected and I ran upstairs to pack Rose a bag. Christian was at my heels trying to find out what was going on. I quickly told him and he helped me pack. We were done in seconds and ran towards the hospital. We lived in walking distance since there was one at court and we quickly ran almost into Rose's room. Lissa walked out quickly.

"You guys need to stay out here for now. Rose doesn't want you guys in there at this moment." She said quietly.

"What do you mean, she doesn't want us in there?" I asked. "I am her husband!" I said trying to push past Lissa. Lissa just looked at me.

"Let Rose be. She will be ok, just be patient." She said turning and walking back into the room.

I sat outside of the room, on the floor, for what felt like hours when Lissa finally stepped back out, holding my baby in her arms. I stood up and took the child in my arms and walked into the room. Rose was holding our other baby. I was holding our daughter, I realized.

"What are you going to name them?" Lissa asked sitting next to Rose. Sometimes I think Lissa tried to protect Rose then Rose protected her.

"Daniella Rose Ivashkov, and Mason Adrian Ivashkov" Rose and I said in unison, smiling at each other. I held my baby girl in my arms looking at her beautiful face. I looked closer at her for a moment. Looking at her aura, I noticed the gold surrounding it. I gave her a smile and she looked at me with intelligent eyes.

"You're a spirit user." I murmured at her sweetly, kissing her head and Rose turned and gaped at me.

"She can't be a spirit user, Adrian. She is a Dhampir." Rose said in a quiet voice. Rose was confused and that made two of us. Another thing I noticed as a familiar link between auras. The link was to Mason. They were bonded. I smiled at my children and traded with Rose, picking up my son. Things could only get better from here… Right?

~A Week later~

RPOV

Adrian was watching the kids right now. I told him I needed to go down to the gym. Being pregnant had affected my workout so I needed to spend a little time here. I would protect my family from anything and I couldn't do that unless I start working out again. Christian had come to spar with me. He still believed in Mori learning to fight and I had agreed to teach him.

We were almost done and my muscles hurt. Christian had been unnaturally silent this entire time. When he finally spoke up his words surprised me.

"I'm sorry Rose." He said and I felt something hit the back of my head hard. I fell to the ground as the blackness consumed me.

CPOV

I didn't want to do it, but they would hurt Lissa. I couldn't lose her. I already lost my parents and my aunt and I wouldn't lose her. I turned away disgusted with myself for doing what I did. I knew they were going to hurt Rose but I had to keep Lissa safe. Rose would want that… Right?

**Again, sorry for not updating quicker and sorry the chapter is so short. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Vampire Academyyyy.**

**Thank you everyone who reads this story.**

APOV

I had put Daniella down for her nap, but Mason refused to sleep. Daniella had her mother's features and my coloring, and Mason was her opposite looking just like me but with Rose's coloring. Already you could see the differences in their hair. Mason's was so much darker than hers and his eyes we starting to turn brown, while Daniella's eyes begun to turn greenish. Rose had been gone an awfully long time and neither her, nor Christian were answering their phone. Lissa said Christian had to travel; he was going to get more Mori to support the Mori-fight thing.

I waited the entire night for her, holding my son. He had finally fallen asleep when all of a sudden he began to stir and looked up at me.

"What is it Buddy?" I asked him he looked at me for a moment when I heard Daniella start crying.

"You felt her wake up, didn't you?" I asked walking back into their room. When I entered the room, Daniella was still crying. When she saw us she calmed down, but gave me a look that seemed to ask 'where's mommy?' I could see the question in her eyes. Even at a week old, the twins showed a great amount of understanding, and they knew something was wrong.

I laid Mason down watched as they fell asleep. They had their own cribs, but they liked to see each other, to know the other was there. I walked back into the bathroom, knowing I wasn't going to fall asleep on my own, some of the medicine Rose keeps around for when she can't sleep. I barely had time to make it to my bed before I fell asleep.

It was so weird. I had never felt a spirit dream from the other end. I always started the dream. Looking around, I was in the nursery and Daniella sat there, looking at me.

"You can dream-walk?" I asked her

_There is a lot I can do, and a lot I understand, Father._

The voice came out of nowhere but looking at my daughter I knew it was her. This was her dream after all.

_You must listen, I cannot stay long or my twin will hurt. Mother is in danger. She has been taken. _

"Do you know where she is?" I asked her, practically begging her to know. No. Not practically, defiantly. "Are you sure she was taken? How do you know she was taken?" I asked, confused.

_I know because, even though we are not bonded, I can sense her essence, her soul. She felt pain and then she faded, but she is still alive. I cannot know where she is. I am not near enough to her. I can only see so much, but Rose was hurt, and she needs help, fast. I must go. Help her or she will die, father. _

The dream faded and I woke up with a start. Her words still lingered in my mind. I got up and called Abe, we had to find Rose.

"Ivashkov, this better be important, I was sleeping." He said in scary, tired voice.

"Rose was taken! They are going to kill her if we don't get to her fast!" I said quickly

"Are you sure? Who took her? How long does she have?" he asked, fully awake now. I told him about the spirit dream and Daniella.

"…. You think she is kidnapped because you had a spirit dream with your week old baby?" he said his voice, while not scary, sounded almost pitting of me. "Ivashkov, I think you have really lost your mind this time. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"What if she gave you a spirit dream too?" I asked, near hysterias. I needed Abe to believe me and help me. Rose had to be saved.

"Alright, I'll go back to sleep and I will see if I get this spirit dream you talk so much about." He said, his voice told me how much he doubted the dream would come. I hung up the phone and walked back into Daniella's room.

"Go dream-walk to your grandfather please Daniella, so he can help me save your mother." I whispered because Mason was still sleeping. Daniella closed her eyes and the minutes ticked by. When her eyes opened again about 5 minutes later I smiled at her. in return she gave me a small smile before falling asleep again just as my phone vibrated.

"Told you so." I said into the phone.

"Okay Ivashkov, we need a plan, and fast. By the way, that is a freaky talent your kid has. Rose can't do that so I'm guessing that little gift she got from you?" he asked

"Yes Abe. Now what's the plan?" I asked and Abe began to talk rapidly into the phone.

**Short little chapter but now that I can think about the story again I want to write it! Thank you everyone who reads this, and also, besides for Rose, who do you want the next chapters POV to be in? Have a wonderful day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Vampire Academy… But when I do… Adrian and Rose will have a happily ever after… and (no offence people who like Dimitri) Dimitri will have gotten hit by a car. God that would be awful, wouldn't it? 'He fought dozens of strogi, he became one and was returned as a damphire, and his final death was…. Death by school bus. Sorry, babbling. Anyway, ONWARD TO STORY!**

CPOV

After I knocked Rose out, he walked out. I don't know who he is. I can't even tell what he looks like, from all the clothes he wears, his face hidden by what looks like a cheap Halloween mask and a hood.

"I did what you said. You'll leave Vasilisa alone now right?" I asked him. I had received a call from him a two days ago, saying that if I didn't bring him Rose by today, Lissa would die. At first I didn't believe him, but after I told him that he couldn't kill her, told him that he could be arrested, will be arrested for threats against the queen, an arrow shot out of nowhere and almost hit Lissa, who had been right out of ear shot, in the head. It was a warning, telling me to do as I'm told.

"We'll see." He said picking up Rose's limp body and tossing her over his shoulder.

"What do you mean you'll see? I did as I was told!" I shouted at him.

"You keep your mouth shut about all of this and she can live. But we can't have you telling everybody now, can we?" he asked me. I summoned up the fire within me and was about to burn him when he spoke, completely calm.

"You think I'm the only one in this? Killing me will only get you and Vasilisa killed. So go now, act normal, do as your supposed to do." I didn't have time to speak before he ran out of the building. I sank on the floor and cried. Actually cried or what I had done. I don't know how long I cried but I eventually got up and walked back to get my bags and got on my flight. I had to try to get more people supporting the Mori-fighting idea. Act normal, he had said. Easier said than done.

APOV

It had been 2 days since Rose was taken. Abe and I had started forming a plan almost as soon as we realized Rose was kidnapped. Danniella hadn't dream-walked to me since that night as well, but from the way she would watch me when I went in there and took care of them, I knew what question she was asking. _'Why have you not found her, father?' _every time she looked at me like that I would reply, knowing she understood, "We will sweetie, I will get Rose back." Mason's aura wasn't clouded by darkness like Rose's aura used to be, but you could tell that little bits were sinking in from when Danniella dream-walked.

Today I had a mission. Abe didn't know what I was going to do because I didn't think he would agree, but as much as I hated to do this, I cared for Rose enough to try anything to help her. I walked up to Dmitri's door and knocked loudly.

He opened the door, shock showing on his face when he saw it was me. He hadn't gone with Christian because Christian had given him a vacation.

"What are you doing here Ivashkov?" he asked, saying my name like it was a swear.

"Rose has gone missing." I said quickly. "She has been missing for days Dimitri. If we don't find her I fear she die."

He looked at me, his face had palled when I had told him. I could tell by his aura that he was fighting something in his mind, when he spoke.

"I will help. Do you have any idea who took her?" he asked me.

"No. Rose didn't always make friends but I can't think of anyone who would want her dead. Can you?" I asked him, hopeful he would have some idea, anything to help.

"Yes." He said turning around and grabbing a notebook and pen from his room and walking back to me.

"Who?" I screamed, ideas running through my mind, if he knew we could save Rose! I could have my Rose back in my arms again!

"It's a long shot, and I wouldn't count on it. But Robert Doru has reason. Rose, when she was on the run when they thought she killed the queen, Rose accidentally killed Victor. Robert might have planned to avenge his brother by killing Rose."

"Rose killed Victor?" I asked. She never told me about that.

"Yeah" He said quietly. "She was really torn up about it. She had hated him, but she didn't want to kill him. The darkness had gotten the best of her and she didn't know what she was doing." Looking at Dimitri's face I could tell he still loved her. That is why I asked him to help me. because I knew he would do anything for Rose just like I would.

"I'll call Abe and tell him to check Robert out. Thank you, Dimitri." I said turning to walk off.

"I will not be left out of this." He said firmly. "I am going to help save Rose."

I stood still, not moving for a moment. Finally I turned, "Alright. But if you do anything to hurt Rose or endanger this mission, I will make sure you suffer greatly." I said and walked off, pressing Abe's number in my speed dial.

**Took me a while but it there we go. Hope you like it. I LOVE ADRAIN! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY short chapter giving you an idea of where Rose is. I will update again soon, but I wanted to do this as a separate chapter. Let me know if you want more of Rose's POV. Anyway, I don't own Vampire Academy. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry this is short, but I really couldn't think of anything much for this chapter with Rose in it but I wanted to do Rose. Thank you so much for reading this and thank you everyone who is so kind and reviews my story/ reads my story. I love you all. **

RPOV

When I woke up I looked around to hear arguing.

"She needs to suffer!" hissed a familiar voice. I tried to turn to see who it was speaking but I couldn't, I was strapped in place looking up at a ceiling.

"If we drag it out to long, we risk them finding her!" hissed another eerily familiar voice. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"If you were truly careful as you were supposed to be, there will be no suspicion do who took her or why. They won't find her." The other voice said calmly. "After what she did, do you really want her just to die? Shouldn't she hurt? Suffer?"

The other voice faded and I heard footsteps walking out to somewhere, I thought I was alone, I knew I was alone. I breathed out a soft sigh, grateful those voices were gone so I didn't have to hear them debate when to kill me.

All of a sudden I felt my body being lit on fire. I screamed, it was a million times worse than anything I had ever felt before. All of a sudden it was gone, and I could feel myself bleeding, and tears running down my face. The burns on my body hurt so bad, but then I felt the burns disappear, it felt just like it did when Lissa or Adrian healed me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the face of Robert Doru.

"Who is helping you?" I asked him, trying to muster up my old Rose-style attitude.

"I guess you will never know." He said, sadistic smile on his face.

"Where are my kids?" I asked, so afraid that he had gotten to my children.

"We did not touch your children, Rosemarie. Your children should not suffer for your crimes." With that I suddenly burned again, fire burning my entire yet again, I tried not to scream this time, I didn't want to give them the satisfaction that I was suffering, but the screams came out none the less. The process was repeated over and over.

I was on the verge of passing out; in a state of knowing my surroundings but I couldn't see or feel my body, which was a relief.

"What if her husband tries to dream-walk with her?" The voice I had yet to remember asked.

"I charmed a bracelet so he can't reach her dreams." Robert replied.

"I still think we should just kill her." The voice muttered.

"She needs to pay for his death." Robert said, I had a feeling the darkness was overtaking him. "She needs to suffer."

They left me alone for a small portion of the night, they needed to sleep I guess. But I knew for a fact they would be back, and I would suffer more than just burns.

**Like I said, really short and for that I'm sorry! I will update either tonight or tomorrow (hopefully). **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, at the very least I am going to finish this story. I wouldn't want to end it right now anyway. Thank you everyone for your kind words and I will update again soon. I don't own Vampire Academy BUT I am eagerly awaiting her new series bloodline! It is coming out on August 23****rd**** and her graphic novel of Vampire Academy is coming out on August 23****rd**** as well! **

DPOV

Adrian gave me updates on their search for Rose. I was going to come on the actual search and I was allowed to assist when Abe aloud me too. I wanted to do more but Abe and Adrian had doubts and as much as I hated it I didn't blame them.

It had actually surprised me that Adrian didn't try to stop me from helping at all. I would give anything to have Rose back but I knew that it wasn't likely. So much had happened since she was my student back at the academy, and still more after she found out she was pregnant. I wanted Rose to be found and to be safe, not just because I wanted her, but because I cared for her. In the time she spent with Ivashkov I started to realize just how wrong I had been. When I suggested Robert, it was to distract Adrian of one of my biggest suspicions. If the person who took Rose is who I think, he will not hesitate to tell Adrian, Rose and Abe what I allowed him to do, what I encouraged. I would handle him myself If it came down to it.

?*?*? POV

Robert was an idiot. To keep Rose alive for so long would allow time for them to realize where she was. I had no doubt in my mind that her family was searching for her and if we were found out… Rose was the queen's best friend, we would suffer greatly. Pacing around angrily I punched the wall in frustration. The stupid fire user walked up.

"I'm hungry." He informed me. I wanted to punch him, but I knew I couldn't take Robert if he realized I had ruined his plan for revenge. He would compel me and make me suffer the same fate as Rose. I had to admit though, the joy of watching Rose suffer was something I never really tired of. If it wasn't for the fact of her friends, I would be able to enjoy it.

"The Kitchen is that way….. What is your name again?" I asked him. I had probably made him tell me his name 40 times already, and every time he seemed angrier.

"My name" he said thought gritted teeth "Ra-"  
"She's awake, lets go." Robert said from the end of the hall. I smiled as I walked down the hall, unable to suppress my joy at the sight of Rose as she struggled against her binds, already knowing what is to come. I watched the fire start to burn her and I heard her screams all around me. absolutely perfect.

APOV

I had a feeling Dimitri was hiding something from us. I put It aside for now because it wasn't important compared to the idea of saving Rose. Abe was still getting information on Robert but we were making a list of where she could have possibly gone. Abe had connections at most airports and he now had people on look-out for Rose. No one had seen Rose. Hope was fading and I felt every day my control slip more and more. Lissa wouldn't come out of her room, and Christian flew back home to be with her. I was sitting in the nursery with my babies when I heard someone enter.

"What do you want, Christian?" I asked him, not trying to hide the pain in my voice. I would do anything to have my Rose back.

"Adrian, I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but I am the one who let Rose get kidnapped. They threatened Lissa and I didn't have another choice." I whirled around, and he was fucking lucky I wasn't a fire user like him or I would have burned his sorry ass by now.

"You did WHAT?" I screamed. "Who has her? Is she alive? Why Christian?"

"I don't know who has her, they called me the first time and when they took Rose they were wearing a disguise. And I told you, they were going to kill Lissa." I could here he was sorry by his voice but it didn't matter.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Lissa was being threatened? Why didn't you tell me when Rose was first taken? I could kill you right now Christian, but I would rather let Abe do it himself." I said.

His eyes widened and I grabbed his arm and pulled his worthless ass to Abe's office.

"Ivashkov, Ozera, what-" He started

"Tell him what you did Ozera. Tell him now." I said and my voice was like a demons. Every bit of darkness that spirit had given me suddenly came out and I was ready to kill him. Christian told Abe everything and by the end Abe was holding him by the throat.

"Give me" Abe started his voice scarier than mine had been, but softer "one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now." I heard Christian gulp loudly.

**Who is the mystery POV? Who did Dimitri talk to before? Who is the fire user? (Please guess on that last one! I had like 3 ideas for it but I finally settled on one and I love who I picked… Common, you know him!) Please review! Also, do you think Abe will kill Christian? Or will Adrian kill him off? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Vampire Academy, but I do have truly amazingly awesome readers who I would like to thank so much for reading this story. I appreciate you all and I love you all. As an added treat, my friend has now allowed us to know something that will amaze you (Weird, Don't read unless you expect weirdness) it is at the bottom of the chapter so please read… Maybe…. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

APOV

Abe was choking the life out of Christian. I watched in a detached sort of way. I didn't want Christian to be dead but because of what he had done I couldn't find it in me to stop Abe. Christian didn't even fight back, he just let Abe strangle him to death.

His body dropped to the floor with a loud thud and Abe turned to look at me, face grim. He opened his mouth to speak when we heard someone enter the room.

"Christian!" Lissa screamed, running up to him and crouching beside him. Before Abe or I could say anything Lissa started to heal him, bringing him back. The magic was so strong I felt like it was choking me and Christian shot up and looked around. Using all that magic wasn't good for Lissa though, she looked ready to topple over. She held on though.

"Christian, sweetie, what happened? Are you alright?" Christian cast a nervous glance at us before looking at Lissa again.

"Lissa I really screwed up. I am so sorry." He said, and for the first time since I had known him he had actual tears in his eyes. He told Lissa the whole story like he did with Abe, start to finish. And when he was done he looked up at Abe.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked confusion clear in his voice.

"I did." Abe said simply.

"Lissa brought your sorry ass back Ozera." I said. Lissa was in shock from the story and Christian reached out to grab her arm when she pulled back, tears running down her face. Standing up she fled from the room. Christian gave us one look, knowing Abe wouldn't hesitate to kill him again, and ran after her.

"What are we going to do now Mazur?" I asked him, face grim.

"Where going to track that son-of a -bitch down and kill him." Abe said calmly. "I'll run a camera check and see if they show who Christian gave my daughter to. If I find anything I will call you. Go see your daughter now." He said sitting down at his computer and I assume finding the info we need. I turned around and left to see Mason and Daniella.

LPOV

I couldn't believe him. No matter what he thought he thought would happen to me, he gave my best friend to someone he knew would hurt her. I walked angrily into my bedroom. My cell phone started ringing, the caller ID said it was Christian. I threw the stupid phone against the wall but the stupid phone didn't break, so I grabbed it again and threw it against the wall again and again until it was in pieces. After that I gabbed everything Christian had left here and I bundled it all up and threw it out of my room. Tears were falling fast. How come it seems I cant have anyone around me without something happening? How come everyone I love either hurts me, dies or gets kidnapped? I let out a noise that was half scream, half sob when I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in princess?"

"Ethan, come in please." I said rising and wiping my eyes, knowing was a wreck. The door opened and he slipped in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me with concern. I couldn't tell him what happened. I couldn't bring myself to do that. I took a breath and gave him a half truth.

"Christian and I broke up." I said and fresh tears started to flow down my face, reliving what he had done.

"What happened?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Personal reasons Guardian Moore." I said, making it clear in my voice that he wasn't welcome to know my personal life. I felt bad but I couldn't help it. I did not want him to know my entire life. My life was my own.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked me, and I nodded. I walked over to the bathroom to wash my face after I knew he had left. So much had happened recently, I just wanted peace. I guess that was a crazy dream considering my life was just one problem after another. I decided I wanted to see Rose's babies, so I grabbed my jacket and walked down to Rose and Adrian's room. I let myself in (Rose had given me a key forever ago) and I saw Adrian sitting in the kitchen starting off into space. To others it looked like he was zoned out, lost in thought, but I knew he was dream-walking, trying to find Rose.

He suddenly came back to himself and swore and stood up, punching the wall. I think the hole he left surprised even him.

"No luck?" I asked, by way of letting him know I was here.

He turned around, surprised to see me. "Lissa…." He said trying to be in check of his emotions, I knew because the last thing he wanted was to break down, for people to know what he felt inside. But I knew his world was crashing down, just like mine was. "No. She is being blocked somehow."

"So that means she is being held by a spirit user. Or at least a spirit user made something to block it. Right?" I asked him.

"Yes. And the only one we know that wants her dead is Robert Doru."

RPOV

They had left today, all except for one. I knew they left the fire user, someone who could kill me if they set their mind to it. Even if I could get free of these bonds, the fire user would stop me. I was too weak to fight him off. I lay there, wishing to be saved or to be killed already.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked out loud, knowing that the fire user was well within hearing distance of me.

"Because I have to" Replayed a voice I knew from somewhere. I sorted through my memories when finally I remembered.

"Ralf?" I asked out loud knowing it was him. We had never gotten along but I didn't think he would want to burn me to death. I didn't think he would want to make me suffer the way he has been.

"Yeah" he said simply.

"Why do you want me to suffer? Why are you doing this to me?" I didn't except an answer. And I was surprised when he gave me one.

"Jesse" he said simply, and somehow I knew. Ralf didn't do this because he really wanted to hurt me; he did this out of loyalty, because his best friend, his only real friend, told him too. Because in his mind, Jesse's word is law and he will not go against what Jesse wants. I laid back against my pillow, now wondering why Jesse wanted me dead.

**Okay, chapter is kind of stupidish I guess. Please forgive me if you hate it. There is going to be more RPOV I think. Also, as an added bonus to the story, my friend wants me to tell you guys one of her nuggets of wisdom (Be afraid) I am quoting her word for word btw.**

**I KNOW HOW BABY CLOTHES ARE BORN! You take a mommy shirt and a daddy shirt and put them in the washer and mix them all together and then out pops a baby shirt! Don't even get me started on phones! You take a big phone and another big phone and smash them together and then you get a cell phone!" (Then she laughed hysterically.)**

**If you like her nugget of wisdom she has many more she is willing to share that I can post at the bottom of chapters. If you just find it weird and disturbing…. Well… that's Je-Je for you. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The current POVS will most likely be from Christian; Ralf; Rose; and Jesse.**

**This Chapter is written for all the people I have roped into liking Vampire Academy with me, and to future people loving Vampire Academy. One day, the entire world will love Vampire Academy and we will all know it was because of people who forced others to like it.**

**Please do not hesitate to force your friends into liking Vampire Academy. Every friend you rope into this obsession is someone who will rope another. It is part of the never ending chain that you, as a fan, must take part in. For the love of all things Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Rose and Lissa… and a little Jill, you must do your part to help stop non-reader-of-the-bookers. **

**It is that important. Also, if you can't get them to read the books (Je-Je) then just tell them about it until they know everything that happened from Vampire Academy to The Last Sacrifice. **

**If you read everything I just wrote, thank you. I love you people and I hope that my chapter is worthy of your time. Thank you for reading this and thank you for reading my story and/or roping your friends into VA obsession. **

**Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead, I am just the fan who borrows her amazing idea. **

Ralf POV

I hated what I was doing. I hated hurting Rose. We were never friends and honestly I didn't care for her. But I didn't want her to suffer like this, and I didn't want to be the one to do it. I did it for friendship though, for Jesse. Without him there was no one else who cared about me. I sighed to myself. The others had left today. It was my job to guard Rose and make sure she didn't find a way to break out. Sighing to myself I walked into the room where they kept her.

There had to be a way I could help her without getting myself or Jesse hurt. There had to be. I knew that after we had agreed to this, if we crossed them they would not hesitate to kill us. if we had rejected them they would have killed us. That was the problem that I had, but Jesse really wanted to hurt Rose and I still did not understand why. I thought to myself. I knew where all the cameras were in this building. They had not set any up near Rose because they believed she was trapped for good. All of the cameras were set up so we could see if someone discovered where we were, so they would have time to run. So I could help Rose as long as I didn't step in sight of the cameras.

I thought about the treatment they gave her. They only gave her enough food and water to survive, not enough to be a real threat if she got away. i walked into the kitchen and pulled out a sandwich and a glass of water. That should at least make her feel better, I thought to myself. I carried the food into Rose's room and sat down in the chair beside her. I undid the restrains on her hands. I had the key to them since they had to let her up to use the bathroom every now and then. When they left they gave me the keys to them. She looked at me curiously when I handed her the sandwich, but curiosity came after hunger and she ate the sandwich quickly.

"Why?" She asked when she was done. I handed her the water and she began to drink.

"I can't help you escape so I want to help you however I can. I hate what they are doing and wither or not we got along well, I don't think it is right for them to do this to you. Is there anything else I can do?" I asked her and her face lit up.

"The bracelet on my hand, the one Robert put on me, do you think you could find one that looked similar to it and replace it? If I have if I don't wear it, Adrian can find me." She explained. I smiled to myself because Robert had used a simple sturdy chain because he didn't want to waste his money on her and actual chains worked just as well as bracelets. It was sturdy, because he lasted through the burnings. I knew he had more of the same chain just in case that one got ruined, so I went quickly to get it, replacing Rose's chain with a new piece that Robert hadn't charmed.

"Thank you Ralf." She said on the edge of sleep, "I don't know how to thank you." And then she was out. I quickly cleaned up the evidence of the food I gave her and put the water glass in the sink. I restrained her hands again and walked out of her room and up into the room I stayed in. This place had 5 bedrooms and a kitchen. Rose's room and my room were downstairs along with an empty bedroom, the other guys stayed upstairs. I lay on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

RPOV

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, and it wasn't long till I felt the tug of a spirit dream. I turned, expecting to come face to face with Adrian, when I saw Daniella. I looked at my daughter, her intelligent eyes, and her sweet face. I smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie" I said walking over to her, beyond thrilled to see my little girl. I have missed my daughter so much. And my son and my husband. I just need to be home.

_ And we need you home too, Mother._

A voice said quietly, like a whisper in my mind. The look that was on my daughters face told me who was talking to me. Somehow I had my suspicions that she would be like her father. Something about the way she is.

_Where are you now? Who took you? _My daughter continued to question me, never taking her eyes off of me. _Have they harmed you? What do they plan to do to you?_

Taking a deep breath I looked at my daughter in the eyes, "I don't know where I am at. And I only know Robert Doru but there is someone else I just can't identify who it is. It was someone at court though. And as for harming me…." I sighed. "It's a game to them. They burn me to watch me suffer, and then Robert heals me. Eventually they will kill me but Robert really wants me to suffer. I need you to promise me you will tell your father everything I have told you. And remember that I love you so much. I love you and your father and your brother."

_Ozera gave you to them. He is the one who did this to you._ I could taste the furry behind the words she sent to me.

"Christian wouldn't have done it for no reason. From what I have heard, they threatened Lissa. If it comes down to it, it's her life before mine. I would rather suffer than her be dead. And if my death takes care of the risk of her being harmed then I would rather be dead. Tell Lissa and Adrian and Abe to leave Christian alone. That I said he did the right thing." I pulled my daughter close to me one last time as I felt myself waking up. There were noises in the house, and they would want me up. "Remember what I said. I love you Daniella." I said

As the dream slipped I heard her voice in my head, _I love you to, Mom._

**So, so, SO sorry for not updating like I should. I am a horriable person and I hope you all forgive me. this week has been really… blah. Though I did get a maybe job so… YAY! Also, I hope you will please review this chapter. It makes my day, knowing that you all like my story enough to tell me what you think of it. So thank you. I will try to update soon. Sorry again.**


	17. Chapter 17

** Sorry about taking so long to update! Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and everyone who reviews it as well. Special thanks to Theeviljess who always has my back, even when I am completely wrong, unless I am arguing with her. Then even when I'm right I'm wrong. Thanks JeJe and thank you readers and reviewers. **

Ralf POV

Robert came the next morning. I was afraid for a moment that he knew I had helped Rose, but he was informing me he and his 'associate' had something to do, and when he returned they would execute Rose. I nodded my head and watched as he walked out the door. When I was sure they were gone, I ran to where Rose was and began to undo the chains that held her in place.

"What's going on?" she asked looking worried.

"They plan to kill you today when they get back. Common, you need to go now Rose!" I said helping her up. I grabbed her hand and started running with her to the door. We had made it outside when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see Jesse.

Rose POV

We spun around to see Jesse. I suppressed a shudder as I looked at him. He didn't look sick, but more like someone so obsessed on a thought or something that they drive themselves into insanity.

"Where are you taking her?" Jesse demanded, even his voice sounding crazed. He reminded me of when Adrian used to go into crazy-spirit mode or when we met Robert. Jesse was in his own world, trapped by his emotions and insanity.

"Let go of me Jesse." Ralf said firmly, and for the first time I heard him speak to his friend with no kindness. None of the usual friendship he usually held for Jesse. The surprise on Jesse's face told me this wasn't a normal thing for him.

Ralf turned around, pulling me with him. I was still very weak but I was strong enough, anything to get away from there. Adrian was probably worried sick. As Ralf pulled me along, I heard one of the most frightening things I have ever, and will ever hear in my life. I heard a single gunshot and I saw Ralf fall. Blood started pouring from the new wound Jesse hand shot into his leg. I tried to help him stand again, but Jesse used air to stop me. he smothered me with air, just long enough for him to capture me, dragging me back inside the building, leaving his once best friend to bleed to death. I think I lost consciousness after that point.

When I awoke, I was in the same building but in a different room. Ralf, I could see was tied to a chair like I was now. Standing near us, was Jesse, looking at us disappointedly.

"Jesse, let us go now." Ralf said; his voice weak. There was a tourniquet tied onto his right leg above where Jesse had shot him.

"I don't think so. You" he said turning to me sharply "killed Victor Doru." He said Victors name like it was the name of a saint.

"He was trying to kill me." I said, trying to defend myself in the slightest. At the very least I needed to find a way to get Ralf out of here. Maybe he could burn the ropes used to tie us, I thought hopefully before realizing that he had probably lost too much blood to use his fire magic.

"You deserved it for getting him locked up. He only did what he did to Lissa because she could save him. You murdered him. He was the only one who cared about me. He took care of me when my own parents didn't, and you murdered him. You say he was evil or he tried to kill you but Victor wasn't evil or cruel. He was, in all but blood, my father." He said and I started to wonder if overusing non-spirit powers caused craziness.

"It wasn't her fault Jesse. Let her go now." Ralf said. I honestly never thought I would hear him stand up to Jesse but now that he did, he seemed so much… stronger in a way. Even in the obvious pain he was in he was still strong enough to stand up to him.

"And you… How did you break free of the compulsion?" he asked, sounding more like he was asking himself than he was asking Ralf. Disgust washed trough me as imagined Lissa or Adrian compelling me into something.

"I was able to pull free." Ralf said looking Jesse in the eyes. "You also compelled me to listen to what they told me to do. Listening and doing are two different things and at first it didn't matter but after a day or so, it wore off enough for me to break free." Ralf explained and I was honestly proud. He actually managed to find a way around compulsion. Jesse, on the other had looked like his head was about to explode. He walked up to Ralf and grabbed his face.

"Then let me make it clearer. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. YOU WILL DO AS ROBERT DORU SAYS. YOU WILL DO AS EATHEN MOORE SAYS. YOU WILL OBAY US." He shouted at him and I could practically feel the magic swirling in the air. Jesse was getting better at compelling. A lot better. Ralf's face palled and then the magic took hold. Jesse untied him and helped him stand. He balance was way off, but I couldn't blame him. not for anything that happened or what will happen.

"I want you to kill the stupid bitch. Go kill Rose Hathaway." he said handing Ralf a knife. Ralf swayed for a moment, and you could tell he was trying to fight it off as best he could. But it wasn't enough as he began to head my way. Jesse walked over next to us, to make sure I was murdered properly I guess, and Ralf lifted the knife in his hands.

He swung with the knife and stabbed Jesse in the heart, horror and confusion was plane to see on Jesse's face as he now fell to the ground, dead. Ralf cut the ropes on my wrists and I helped him walk out the door. He gave me directions the front of the house. I asked him why the compulsion didn't work. I was honestly curious. He gave him a very direct order and he still disobeyed.

"I've never been able to be compelled. Jesse never tried to compel me before this, and he didn't know I couldn't be. I let him think I could be compelled when he tried this time, so I might be able to save you. You didn't deserve to suffer Rose." He said, I could see he was torn up about what he did to Jesse, no matter what he did to him. they were still friends and it was still hard to deal with.

"How come you can't be compelled?" I asked him. Everybody can be compelled. Even Lissa and Adrian were compelled when Avery used her powers on them.

"Because my dad was a spirit user and before he died, he made this charm for me." he said showing me a ring I never noticed he wore on his right hand. "He made the ring infused with enough spirit that the person wearing it cannot be compelled." He said.

I was quiet for a moment as helped him across the lawn. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. We can't make it all the way back to court when Ralf was shot and I was weak. We needed help.

"I have a phone in my pocket. You can call Adrian for help if you want." Ralf said. You could tell from his voice he was still upset and grieving about the loss of his father, or maybe it was the shot in the leg, or the death of his friend (no matter what his friend had done.) I smiled at him and took the phone and dialed Adrian.

**Alright, I will update soon. I am on vacation so I have lots of time to write while I am here. More is to come I promise! Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**As much as people may hope they own it, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead, who is obviously a genius for coming up with a world so wonderful and amazing. *Applause for Richelle Mead***

Adrian wouldn't answer his phone. I had called him three times already and Abe four times. I called Christian, Lissa, I even called my mother. No one was picking up! Finally I gave up and called Dimitri. I was still upset with Dimitri and I guess it was petty. It was unfair to Ralf though, to let him bleed while I avoided calling someone who could help.

"Hello?" he said, answering after the 3rd ring.

"Dimitri, it's Rose." I said trying to be polite and business like. "I need help."

A few minutes later, Dimitri had the location and was preparing people to come help us. I made him swear Adrian would come, and that my Children wouldn't. I didn't want them to see me like this. Taking time now to think, I wondered how far Daniella's powers and intelligence went. And, I wondered, if Mason had any gifts. Ralf was looking worse and worse. I didn't think he could wait until Adrian and Dimitri got here, so I told him to do the only thing I thought would help.

"I am not going to bite you, Rose" he said, weakly. He sounded a little offended.

"Look, we can argue but it would make you feel better and without blood, I think you might die." I said looking him over. He stayed quiet for a couple more moments before agreeing with me.

I leaned near him and he slowly neared my neck, and quickly bit me. A brief flash of pain came before I was filled with bliss. It was like walking on sunshine. Everything good and wonderful came from that bite and time meant nothing. I was suddenly ripped away from my happy world when Ralf pulled away from me. It took me a few moments to become myself again.

"You okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"Wonderful." I giggled staring around me. A small rational part of me knew I would have to pull myself out of this beautiful misty haze that had me trapped in a world of light and wonder. The larger, hurt part of me argued that I deserved the hazy world I am in for all the pain and suffering I just went through.

"I see cars." Ralf said sitting up instantly, looking off to our right. I started to rise, the thought of seeing Adrian was too alluring, I needed him in this moment more than I had ever needed anyone in my life. I stumbled a little as I stood, and just as I found my balance, Ralf grabbed my arm and started to limp over to a hidden place.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, about to tug away. The only thing stopping me was what he had done. I knew Ralf had done a lot for me, and he wasn't going to hurt me.

"That's Victors car." He said, making sure we were completely hidden by the large, overgrown bushes that were outside of the building. Sure enough I saw a moment later, Victor step out of the driver's seat followed by Guardian Moore. I clinched my fists in anger, and a sense of betrayal. Even though he and I hadn't been close, we were guardians to the same person. The same person who cared about me, and who was probably worried sick. The fact that he did this to Lissa made me more upset than everything he had done to me. if Ralf hadn't been there I would have tried to kill him. I would have lost, in my weakened state. They didn't notice anything amiss, as they walked back inside calmly.

A moment or two after they walked in, a car sped into the grass and Adrian, Abe and Dimitri I didn't know the names of. Ralf and I helped each other stand as we started our way to them. We hadn't taken more than four steps when Adrian ran over and scooped me up in his arms, which would have been fine, if Ralf hadn't then lost his balance and fallen over. Placing me down, he helped Ralf up.

"Are you Alright?" he asked me, pulling me back into his arms.

"I'm fine now, Ralf helped me." I said, realizing now how I tired I really was. "Can we go home now?" I asked, knowing they all wanted the full story.

Abe came over and gave me a quick hug and helped me into the car, as Adrian helped get Ralf. I wasn't sitting for more than a moment before I passed out.

APOV

Rose and Ralf had just gotten settled in the car, when I saw Robert run out of the building next to Ethan Moore. Furry shot through me. I wanted to kill them both. Dimitri obviously had the same idea as we ran together at them, Dimitri fighting Ethan as I fought Victor.

Abe had been having me trained some while we searched for Rose, thinking it would come in handy at some point. I never questioned it, but now I was thankful for it. Victor threw a sloppy punch at my head that I easily ducked, kicking him hard in the stomach. Spirits madness overtook me as I watched him fall. Him in jail, would never be enough for me. I wanted to kill him with my own hands; I wanted to be the reason for his death. That alone was reason enough as I took advantage of his fall and, using my teeth, ripped a massive hole in his throat.

I didn't drink any, because I felt his blood was more a cures than something to feed me. he didn't deserve the mercy of a true bite. Taking the stake I had stolen before we left court, I dragged it across his face and chest, leaving deep cuts in their wake, enjoying in a sick way, how his screamed and begged for me to stop. His cries became weaker and weaker until all the blood was gone from his body and he was left a lifeless corpse that I continued to stab still finally Abe pulled me away. Dimitri lay injured on the ground but still alive. I looked around for Ethan's body, but I didn't see it. When I demanded an answer out of Abe, he told me in his calm, irritating way, that Ethan lived. I actually growled when I was told, standing up roughly, I walked back to the car, sparing no thought for the man I had just murdered. Thoughts were only for my love and wife, Rose.

**Okay, maybe I enjoyed killing Victor to much but I felt he needed to be dead. Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been a little lost on what to write. Please let me know what you would like to see happen in the next couple chapters, and I will do my best to fit it into the story if it doesn't disrupt the plot so far. Hopefully you'll have enjoyed this chapter. I am thinking to make a sequel following Daniella and Mason on into later years of there life but I'm not sure yet. Also, do you think any of the characters should die? Let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading. **

**Please Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this story is coming to a close. Hope you all liked it, but I think I'm done with the Rose/Adrian part in this story. I was thinking about doing a story later dealing with the twins. If you want me to let me know. also if you want me to write a story based off one of the series/books on my profile page let me know. Also give me an idea on your favorite paring. If I can't do it because of any reason, I'm sorry. But please let me know.**

One Month Later

Rose POV

I sat on the bed feeding my baby boy, Adrian was taking care of our little girl. We had just finished up feeding them, when I knock sounded at the door, I rose to answer it, laying Mason down in his crib. I opened door to see Lissa standing there. I hadn't spent any time with Lissa since I had come home, Adrian wanted me home, his worry for me making him protective of me. I hadn't minded though. I needed time to deal with it, and it gave me the excuse without making me look weak. Seeing Lissa there, eyes watering as she pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried, Rose." She said as she started to sob.

"Shhh.. I know Lissa… I'm okay though." I said, desperately trying to calm her. she didn't need to worry over me.

"That was the third time I've almost lost you. Fourth if you count when you went to Russia." She said. "How many more times am I going to go through that? Every time, it seems worse!"

"Lissa…" I started, only to get interrupted.

"And what is worse, is that it's my fault! Christian helped them because they threatened to kill me!"

"Yes, and if you weren't so darn killable, these things wouldn't happen! Shame on you Lissa. How could you put my life at risk because your mortal?" I said sarcastically "seriously Lissa, it's not your fault. Neither is it Christians. You did what you could under the circumstances. Maybe things could have been different but they weren't. Speaking of Christian…."

"Ugh…. I don't know what to do…" she said, as we walked inside the house.

"Do you still love him?" I asked her as we sat at the table.

"Yes." She said softly, tears running down her face.

"Then be with him! The past is the past and he did help find me, by giving Abe and Adrian any information he knew. Christian isn't all bad, and if you love him you should be with him." I said, trying to show how much I meant the words I was saying in my tone of voice.

"You never stop taking care of me. Even now, after everything, your making me see reason and helping me through all this." She said, looking at me with the kind of love only two sisters can share.

"Actually, Lissa, you were always the voice of reason. Without you I never would have been able to help making a lot of mistakes I avoided." I said grinning. "I think we take care of each other. Because that's what sisters do and in the end, that exactly what we are. Sisters. Now go find Christian and make up with him. and not to make you feel embarrassed or anything, but he probably already knows you love him, and probably heard this whole conversation. Depending on how strong the bond is."

A blush creped onto her face as I pushed her out the door, not more than 30 feet away, I saw Christian leaning against a building, grinning. Laughing lightly to myself as I shut the door I turned to find my Adrian right behind me.

I slid my hands around his waist and leaned my head against his chest and sighed when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, you know?" he said against my hair. "When you were gone, I was so scared I was going to lose you." I looked up at him to see his emerald green eyes flash with hurt at the memory. "You are my world Little Dhampir. You and our children are everything that means anything to me in this world. I would do anything to keep any of you safe." I opened my mouth to say something, but he pressed a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Let me finish." He said softly. "I didn't know what real love was until I met you. And when you ignored me, I loved you all the more. When you and Belikov got back together…." His voice faltered, for a moment as he gathered up his feelings, and picked his words. "When you got back together, I felt my world shatter. Nothing mattered anymore, and honestly I felt I deserved the hurt. I've broken so many hearts, why should I get a happy ending? But now… Now I have you, I have a family with you, I'm married to you…. If you had told me I would ever feel this way about a woman before I met you, I would have laughed. But I couldn't be happier. I love you Rose."

I stretched up on my toes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded instantly and to soon we broke apart.

"I love you too Adrian." I said heat swelling between us as I dragged him off into our bedroom.

**Let me know what you think! Sorry it took forever to update! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, Final chapter for this story. Hope you like it, and thank you to all of you who stuck with me throughout this story. This story would be nothing without you and I'm so happy I have awesome reviewers like all of you. Except for Proud Saiyan. You didn't say anything but I know what you're thinking. Jerk.**

**In the time I've been away, I have come into ownership of Vampire Academy. MAWAHAHAHAHA.**

**That turned out to be a dream though, and when I woke up I realized that it belongs to Richelle Mead and I will never own it. Oh well, here we go.**

DPOV.

I sat outside by the lake. The night was quiet and all was calm.

"You called?" Ethan's voice rang out into the night, slicing the calm I had just found to shreds. I turned slowly to face him.

He stood, leaning against a tree, faking relaxed well as only a guardian can. Maybe it was all my training, maybe it was some still strogi part of me, or maybe it was both that could tell that he was faking it. I tilted my head to the left, not rising, not moving. Just watching and observing him. He took a careful step forward and settled on the ground, positioned so that he could run, if I attacked him.

"Why did you call me here Dimitri?" he asked, impatience growing in his voice.

"We had a deal Ethan." I said, turning away from him. "A deal you failed to complete."

"You didn't do so well on your part either. You gave us away. Let them take her back." he rose on his feet in rage. "She should have died!"

"I promised you could take her, I promised you I'd give you information. I didn't promise to let you keep her, and I did not promise to give you up." I said.

"You want me to do my part of the deal?" he screamed, and I briefly wondered if I should silence him, should he attract someone else's attention. "Fine, here's my half of the deal. Rot in hell."

RPOV

I was taking a walk with Adrian and the babies, when we heard a shouting. Leaving Adrian with the stroller I ran towards it. I arrived just as Ethan shot Dimitri. I screamed. I screamed like a banshee as took out my stake and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. Surprise must have kept him from shooting me right away, but as I pinned him down he took a shot at me, just grazing my shoulder. I'd feel the pain later, but for now, after what he did to me, what he put Adrian and Lissa and everyone through. After what he just did to Dimitri… he had to die.

I shoved the stake through his chest; shoving it in so deep I thought I would never be able to remove it. The life faded from his eyes, but I took no satisfaction. I turned and ran towards Dimitri. He wasn't dead yet.

"Come on Comrade." I said, hoping somehow talking to him would make him better. "Adrian! Come quick!" I shouted, knowing Adrian could heal him.

"Don't" He said, his voice barley a whisper. "Let me die"

"But…" I said, tears welding up in my eyes. No matter what, he was my first love. My mentor. A part of me would always care for him, even though he had done some pretty awful things. I couldn't just let him die.

"Roza. I want this. Please, just let me rest." He said, begging me with his eyes to let go, just as he so desperately wanted to.

Tears pouring down my face I nodded. I felt Adrian's presence behind me and Dimitri looked up at him for a moment.

"You take care of her." He said, his voice still soft but firm. "She is so strong but she needs you. She needs you to take care of her."

"Till the day I die." Adrian promised him, and just like that Dimitri let go. The man I had once thought of as invincible was now dead.

It was a small funeral. Not many people truly new Dimitri. His family came, of course. And so did Lissa and Christian, Adrian the babies Alberta and I. Other guardians came but I couldn't tell you who they were.

We buried him by the lake where he died. It felt right somehow, I sat at the lake, hours after the funeral was over. Adrian had taken the kids home. I cried shamelessly, knowing no one was around to see me cry.

I felt an arm go around my shoulders, expecting it to be Adrian, I looked up to find Christian's icy blue eyes looking back at me.

"How you feeling?" he asked, not really looking at me, and I knew it was because these talks weren't something he was good at.

"You don't have to be here. You can go." I said, half hoping he would let me wallow in my misery but the other half of me left with a desperate fear of being alone.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Hathaway." He said teasingly

"Not Hathaway anymore, stupid. It's Ivashkov."

"Oh you'll always be a Hathaway. And calling you Ivashkov is weird. Unnatural." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe I didn't expect all this to happen, maybe I didn't end up with Dimitri, and maybe a lot of bad happened. But my life was better now thanks to Adrian and the babies'. Thanks to Lissa and my mom, Hell even Abe and Christian. No matter how alone I feel now, it'll get better, Dimitri was ready to let go of this life, and now I need to let go of him, to spend the rest of my life being there for my kids, my husband and my friends.

This is just the beginning of a wonderful thing.

**Okay, Thank you Theeviljess, for all of your help in finishing this chapter off. Thank you for all of you support throughout this story. You all rock.**

**~YourDemonicAssassin~**


End file.
